


Not A Hint Of Regret

by DerpyPigeon



Series: THE MAN BEHIND THE MASK [4]
Category: Assassins Creed Syndicate
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Shameless Smut, i still love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyPigeon/pseuds/DerpyPigeon
Summary: The sound of the window being broken wakes Maxwell, heading down the stairs there, a man at the window...who?





	Not A Hint Of Regret

When Maxwell plays the dominant roll in a relationship, it always seems to work out better than when in the submissive role of the relationship. in the submissive role, there's always arguments and beatings but when in the dominant role it's like paradise compared to the other... 

but Lewis was different... 

now Maxwell has a boyfriend- Richard is the name- and Roth doesn't play the role that always seems to work out but instead the complete opposite- the submissive... you see, when he found Richard he was like a gentleman but now in a relationship with him Roth is having second thoughts.

but one night changed all that, Roth was sleeping in his bed alone (of course Richard wasn't there due to an argument they had because one of his shirts had a stain on it and the maids were having trouble removing it), there was a smashing noise downstairs- it awoke Roth.

He made his way to where the smashing noise had come from- one of the rooms had its door open. Roth peered in seeing a figure standing at the window- the figure seemed to be lost in thought, but he was panting so it was hard to say.

"what's going on here?" Maxwell questioned to the figure who was possibly an intruder.  
"Sir," the figure turned, Lewis, "Someone had broke in... with a knife, he said he was looking for you," he turned back to the window, "he started trying to stab me with the knife but uh, I got the upper hand and threw him out the window," Max was honestly amused, Lewis just threw someone out the window, that type of stuff hasn't come from him in a long time.

Lewis was a wild man once, he knew how to be a complete smart ass, that's how he made enemies. Roth had found it fascinating, but now he was different.

"so you were self-defending or protecting me?" Maxwell was... testing Lewis?... maybe? sort of. "Both I guess, I couldn't protect you if he stabbed me then I'd be dead," well duh Roth thought to himself, of course he would be, makes sense.

Roth takes a few steps towards the window and looks out the window down to where the body had fallen... it was Richard. Roth never told Lewis about Richard- if he had he would have tried his best to spare him- Max didn't care- Richard was an ass and he feels that Lewis is going back to the way he used to be... maybe.

the room both- Lewis and Maxwell- stood in was another bedroom, bed and all and Roth took that to advantage... with swift movement, he turned around to face Lewis and grabbed him by the arms, dragging Lewis to the bed. Roth ALWAYS wanted to see how this would work- who got what role and how they'd be together- and this was the chance. it wasn't long at all before their lips touched- this was it, and now there was no turning back- Lewis was surprised that this was actually happening, Roth could see it in his eyes. He took another step further by pulling his own shirt off (it's night right now so he has nightwear... he was also sleeping. WAS.) then stripping Lewis from his jacket and waistcoat.

Lewis didn't seem to have any problems with what was going on, then again... he doesn't really have a say in what happens...

At the moment Roth was playing dominate but if Lewis was really going back to his old ways... he'd have some tricks up his sleeves. And he did... it must've taken a bit for him to process all this but when it got there he grabbed both of Roth's wrists and using his weight and one leg to roll Max over so he was on top. 

Roth gave Lewis a childlike laugh of excitement and approval and leaned up once again closing their lips together. while they were having their fun with the art of kissing, Max had been undoing Lewis's shirt buttons and undoing his belt. They both felt hungry now, not for food- unless you call a cock in a hole food (god I hope not). The erections had come quickly.

Maxwell started trying to get Lewis's shirt off but gave up instead taking his own remaining clothing off; the erection had become quite uncomfortable, Lewis did the same. now they were both exposed and hard, with only one desire... sex. and that was exactly what they were going to do, but first some wetting needed to be done... they shifted to a more comfortable position, Roth placed himself in between Lewis's legs and took in his cock, bobbing up, down, up, down taking the whole cock for himself and fastening his pace at the same time.

He could tell Lewis was enjoying this, Lewis was trying to buck his hips forward into Roth's mouth- moaning as he does it, he eventually finds his hands at the side of Maxwell's head causing his employer to stop what he was doing. Lewis started bucking his hips again- pretty much mouth fucking Max. 

he soon stopped, letting his cock fall from Max's mouth, the noise was so satisfying it was like a slick type of noise, they couldn't stop little moans. but now the fun starts, Max moves up to all fours (hands and knees) and lowering himself a little so his ass seemed more exposed this seemed to have Lewis's approval but he still had one thing left before they can start... He shoves his face right into Maxwell's ass causing him to gasp in surprise, Roth soon figured that he has a dry hole... needs to be wet and that's exactly what Lewis was doing.

Lewis finished a few moments later and had already begun slowly shoving his cock inside of Maxwell, clearly, this had happened more than once because it was a lot easier then he expected. he got it in after a while causing Max some more gasps and lowering himself more. Maxwell started pushing himself against Lewis, "Deep, I want deep" Lewis obeyed pushing harder and also pushing Roth over so he went face first into the perfectly clean sheets, perfectly clean for now... so it turns out Lewis has the dominant role and Max was the submissive but he was okay with it, he loved what was going on in fact. Lewis pulled back out, his cock never quite leaving Maxwell's asshole, then suddenly thrusting back in... deep, drawing more gasps and moans from Roth.

Lewis quickened his pace, faster and faster, Maxwell wasn't on all fours now, instead, he was laying flat on his stomach, his arm wrapped around Lewis and drawing him in for a quick kiss before gasping again. Lewis was also moaning and making hungry noises in the back of his throat right in Roth's ear he whispered, "I love you," and proceeded harder, he was close to giving in, but Maxwell felt that he was closer. 

"you love m-e? aww," exactly how long had this been going on for?  
"of course Max, would I lie to you?" Max knew the answer to this, NO, of course, he wouldn't, he was trustworthy and that was one of his favorite things about Lewis!  
"good ah-ah point, I know you wouldn't, your trustworthy Lew," Max had to squeeze his eyes shut- the sensation was getting too much. his cock was throbbing and his stomach had tightened.

"but are you the same?" Lewis had worry in his eyes and his voice. Of course Maxwell loved him, he wouldn't let Lewis do this if he didn't.  
"Lewis, if i-i didn't I wouldn't l-let you d-do this," Max couldn't stop stuttering and gasping.  
"so that's a yes?" Lewis seemed a little relieved, "Yes Lewis it's a yes, I love you, but I bet I love you more than you love me," it was a challenge. Lewis just laughed, "well, if you want to play that game, I bet I love you the most!" he thrusts harder, "ha! I love you more than the most," Roth draws Lewis in for another smooch. "there's no such thing Max," Lewis just giggled and kissed Max on the cheek. "we'll see," Max replies then repeats in a softer tone "we'll see,"

now you peeps remember earlier about those clean and perfect sheets, well, now they aren't so perfect, all roughed up from position change and all sticky from the cum they both just spilled. And now, both relieved they lie next to each other lazily giving kisses. 

"you know that man you threw out the window?" Max thought it'd be best to tell Lewis now, "yeah what about him?" Lewis looks straight into Maxwell's eyes.  
"I know I should have probably told you this earlier but, that was Richard- my ex," Max just smiles Lewis was confused only a little but smiles all the same.

"Not a hint of regret," Lewis wraps his arms around Max, they both start to doze off to sleep, Max repeats what Lewis said before he fell asleep,  
"Not a hint of regret."

**Author's Note:**

> after finding out about how Lewis was Maxwell's ex i was like "WHAT THE FUCK?!" man why did it end? what happen?  
> so i wrote this. i hope your happy with the detailed bit... this was more when they were in a relationship. i hope you enjoyed this! let me know down in the comments on what i could improve on and what you liked (or didn't). im all up for feedback! : D


End file.
